


Los Hijos del Rey

by Julih



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Times of Roger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julih/pseuds/Julih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ellos que habían crecido bajo la poderosa ala de Roger su muerte les parecía imposible. La última vez que gritarían por él sería también la última vez que se verían como nakamas. Un último impulso antes de enfrentarse al mundo como los piratas que eran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Hijos del Rey

— ¿Es aquí?  
— Es aquí. — confirmó Shanks.

Buggy miró las casas de techos bajos, las calles angostas y los grupos de marines paseándose de un lado al otro. Loguetown no parecía muy diferente a cualquier otra isla del East Blue. Era irónico que de aquel lugar tan simplón hubiera salido uno de los hombres más grandiosos del mundo. Ese Buggy, tan joven, no podía saber que en apenas un par de años esa misma simplona isla sería el punto de salida de cientos de piratas como el último puerto antes de la Gran Línea.

Desembarcaron en silencio y partieron rumbo a la plaza, camuflándose entre los grupos de curiosos. Shanks quiso pasar por un lugar a buscar comida, a Buggy le daba igual siempre y cuando no los descubrieran los marines. Sin embargo, apenas necesitaron discutir para ponerse de acuerdo. Los dos estaban muy extraños desde que se habían separado del resto de la tripulación.

No es que ellos hubieran decidido terminar juntos. Buggy maldijo su suerte varias veces durante el viaje, aunque Shanks ni siquiera estuvo de humor para molestarlo por eso.  
Las últimas órdenes de su capitán habían sido claras. Debían cuidarse los unos a los otros, al menos hasta que todos fueran capaces de escapar de las garras de la marina por un tiempo. Para Rayleigh fue obvio ordenar a los dos grumetes más jóvenes mantenerse juntos. Ni Shanks ni Buggy eran tan conocidos aun como para que la marina los relacionara directamente con Roger o los considerara siquiera una amenaza. Enviarlos con otros miembros más conocidos de la tripulación sería ponerlos en la mira. Y aunque los dos se quejaron al respecto, no hizo falta que se pusieran de acuerdo. Antes de darse cuenta los dos estaban yendo al mismo lugar.

No fue un viaje tranquilo. Acostumbraban pelear por cualquier estupidez. Pero ninguna discusión duró, los dos demasiado ocupados en odiar al mundo para tener tiempo de odiar a alguien más. Es que era la mayor injusticia posible. Y en eso siempre coincidirían.

Para ellos, los más jóvenes del grupo, los inexpertos que empezaron a armar sus vidas bajo la ya formidable ala de Roger, su capitán era más que el Rey de los Piratas, era el Rey de la vida misma. Alguien capaz de movilizar un ejército sólo con un gesto. Capaz de traer a este mundo chato un pedazo de lo imposible. Capaz de pasársela sonriendo hasta el último puto día, aun sabiendo que su vida ya tenía fecha de caducidad.

Al fin estaban allí, en el que sería el último lugar que verían los ojos de Roger. La misma simplona isla de donde había salido. Y aunque Buggy había dicho hasta el cansancio que para el capitán ya no había vuelta atrás, que sería estúpido pensar que podía salvarse, y aunque cada vez que lo dijo, Shanks le había contestado que ya lo sabía, ambos miraban ansiosos, esperando una señal. Un murmullo entre los marines, un griterío en medio de la multitud, un sonido de grilletes rompiéndose, una silueta familiar dándose a la fuga, un barco saliendo a toda prisa. Hasta buscaron algo, cualquier gesto, que les dijera que ese hombre que se encaminaba a la horca no era Roger.

Pero lo era. Su presencia era inconfundible, con su pisar firme y su mirada demasiado altiva para un condenado. Roger tenía ese poder. Podía ser la ejecución de cualquier otro pobre diablo y aun así él atraería todas las miradas. Y más que nada, la bendita y eterna sonrisa, clavada en su rostro como si hubiera nacido con ella.

Su voz resonando por toda la plaza casi los devolvió a las mañanas agitadas en el Oro Jackson, y al escuchar la palabra One Piece ambos perdieron la poca seriedad que se forzaban a mantener y le escupieron al mundo todo el dolor y la frustración que venían aguantándose. Estallaron en lágrimas como dos niños, casi al mismo tiempo que empezaba a llover, y el grito unísono de “¡Capitán!” se perdió entre el griterío de la multitud que copaba la plaza. Y aun así ambos jurarían que sus gritos llegaron hasta él y que les dedicó una última mirada antes de cerrarla para siempre. 

Mientras las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con la sangre de Roger, la multitud agitada se dispersaba, y aquí y allá sonaban los gritos de “¡Un barco, un barco! ¡Voy por el One Piece!”. Los marines ya se metían entre la gente, buscando a todos los piratas que se habían acercado a presenciar el primer gran bostezo de la ya despierta nueva era. 

— ¡Buggy, ven conmigo! 

El grito resonó en la estrecha calle, la lluvia transformándose en tormenta. 

— ¡No pienso ser tu subordinado!

Y todo quedó claro en ese momento. Un barco no puede tener dos capitanes. Menos dos capitanes que ni siquiera pueden ponerse de acuerdo en cuál es babor y cuál estribor. Shanks comprendió que él tampoco estaba dispuesto a ceder su orgullo y dejar mandar a Buggy. 

Comprendieron que esa sería la última vez que se verían como nakamas. 

Con los ojos aun llorosos, la ropa empapada y el cuerpo todavía agitado, Shanks cedió al impulso por última vez. Arrastró a Buggy en un beso desesperado y tormentoso, como esos que se roban por las noches cuando estás seguro de que nadie te está mirando. Y por primera vez Buggy no se resistió desde el principio, más bien buscó aprovechar a fondo desde el primer segundo. Se separaron de golpe y, sin detenerse a pensar quien había dado el paso hacia atrás primero, ambos se largaron a correr en direcciones opuestas. Sólo quedó una última mirada por encima del hombro y un par de promesas mudas. “La próxima vez que te vea, te robaré todos tus tesoros.” “La próxima vez que te vea, te gastaré una broma como siempre.” 

Esa era su señal de largada. Era su momento, su hora para mostrarse al mundo como lo que eran. Piratas de la peor estirpe, piratas hijos de Roger.  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer~ Publicado originalmente en Octubre de 2011.


End file.
